


del Giocondo

by moremori



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moremori/pseuds/moremori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор, свози меня в Лувр, в обычный, земной Лувр нашего времени, где не будет загадочных происшествий, инопланетян, интересующихся живописью какой-нибудь «ранней Земли» и инопланетных вторжений...</p>
            </blockquote>





	del Giocondo

**Author's Note:**

> Не драббл, а так, мелкое безобразие.

Клара опасно постукивает по консоли ТАРДИС, исподлобья смотря на Доктора. Тот увлеченно настраивает что-то на экране, но взгляд спутницы чувствует сразу. Этот взгляд сразу говорит - Клара чего-то хочет. Он не путешествует с настоящей (Доктору хочется в это верить) Кларой слишком долго, но какое-то шестое чувство (наверняка абсолютно галлифрейское, но он не знает наверняка, ведь анатомию в Академии он прогуливал) подсказывает ему, что что-то не так. «Не так» может быть только два – либо Клара недовольна их приключениями или поведением Доктора (что абсолютно невозможно, как можно быть недовольной путешествием с самым гениальным инопланетянином), либо она все-таки хочет чего-то определенного. Куда? Когда? Именно это он невзначай, как будто продолжая начатый разговор, спрашивает у нее, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. На ее удивленный взгляд Повелитель Времени только тяжело вздыхает, понимая, что сейчас придется объяснять простому человеку ход своих гениальных мыслей. Пока он, оторвавшись от своих дел, вдохновленно рассказывает о своих наблюдениях и выводах, Клара сначала просто начинает улыбаться, а потом и вовсе, прикрыв рот ладошкой, пытается сдержать смех. Доктор удивленно замолкает на самом интересном моменте (о том, что скучать с гениальным галлифрейцем невозможно), и недовольно спрашивает:

\- Ну и? Что?

\- Ничего, - рот Клары все еще прикрыт рукой, и от этого ответ звучит приглушенно, к тому же ей все еще смешно. Наконец она успокаивается и максимально серьезно продолжает. – Твои дедуктивные способности впечатляют.

Доктор абсолютно согласен с ней, но для Клары эта фраза звучала слишком уж серьезно. Теперь у него возникают определенные сомнения, не было ли это жестокой и язвительной шуткой над его аналитическим разумом…

\- Но тем не менее я хочу… Хочу… - взгляд Клары растерянно блуждает по знакам на консоли ТАРДИС, которая та никогда не хочет переводить для нее (неужели так не любит?), а потом внезапно уверенно восклицает: - Знаю! Я всегда хотела увидеть Мону Лизу! Я хочу в Лувр! Да, Доктор, свози меня в Лувр, только в обычный, земной Лувр нашего времени, где не будет загадочных происшествий, инопланетян, интересующихся живописью какой-нибудь «ранней Земли» и инопланетных вторжений.

Видя озадаченный взгляд Доктора, она уже менее вдохновленно добавляет:

\- Если это вообще возможно.

Для Доктора последняя фраза звучит как вызов, и с крайне возбужденным взглядом «кто знает», он начинает настраивать время и место приземления корабля, а Клара предусмотрительно отходит в сторону, чтобы не задеть каких-нибудь кнопок и рычажков и этим еще больше не обидеть вредную ТАРДИС.

Когда они выходят наружу, Клара понимает, что находятся они вовсе не на площади перед дворцом, а в полутемном помещении, освещенном лишь тревожными красными огнями сигнальных систем. Она с удивленным лицом поворачивает к инопланетянину, и тот самодовольно улыбается ей, подмигивая.

\- Днем тут вечная толпа, - шёпотом, склонившись к Кларе, поясняет он. – Так намного лучше, правда? Хотя…

Доктор направляет звуковую отвертку последовательно сначала на камеры, потом на лампы, которые освещают непосредственно картину, ради которой они здесь, а следом уже на решетку, которым закрыты двери. 

\- Теперь, во всяком случае, через несколько минут нас не посетит взвод полиции, вызванный охранником, - поясняет свои действия Повелитель Времени.

\- Кстати, я думала, тут постоянно дежурит охранник, - полувопросительно отвечает Клара.

\- Конечно, - кивает Доктор. – Думаю, сейчас он немного задремал. Не очень хорошо, учитывая специфику его работы, но никто ничего не вспомнит и не заметит, так что…

\- Вау, - кивает Клара и поворачивается к самой картине. Она действительно оказывается довольно небольшой, темной и очень далекой, поэтому она подходит прямо к деревянному бортику, огораживающему работу да Винчи. Доктор с улыбкой перелазит через этот самый бортик, садится на него и протягивает Кларе брошюрку, внезапно доставая ту из внутреннего кармана твидового пиджака, словно фокусник достает белого кролика из шляпы. Иногда Клара думает, что карманы Доктора внутри тоже больше, чем снаружи.

Она следует примеру Доктора, садится на широкий деревянный бортик и углубляется в брошюру, иногда бросая взгляды на картину. Когда Клара заканчивает читать и кладет листовку рядом, Доктор улыбается и, небрежно кивая на экспонат, замечает:

\- А знаешь, Лео, он же с меня ее рисовал, - при этом Повелитель Времени выглядит так гордо, как будто она как минимум сам нарисовал эту картину. Как максимум – изобрел первые краски и подарил человечеству изобразительное искусство. Хотя кто знает? На удивленный и недоверчивый взгляд Клары он довольно кивает: - Да-да… Я заглянул к нему как-то на чай, а он начинает жаловаться (да он вообще все время жаловался), что ему поступил заказ нарисовать жену какого-то знатного флорентийского пополана, Лизу Герардини, а она оказалась страшная, как молодой джедун… Ну я и говорю ему: «Лео, да не волнуйся ты, хочешь, я тебе тоже попозирую, ты давно просил…» Он, конечно, согласился, еще бы… Хотя потом дорисовал все-таки немного и от этой мадонны Лизы… Нос ее, смотри, да и подбородок…

При этом Доктор недовольно потер свой широкий подбородок, и Клара снова прыснула в ладошку. Подбородок у Моны Лизы был определенно не Доктора…

\- Но глаза, смотри на эти глаза! – воскликнул инопланетянин, показывая широким жестом руки на картину. – Точно мои! И губы…

\- Ну, брови-то точно твои, - уже не прикрываясь рукой, смеется Клара, и Доктор строит недовольное лицо, снова поворачиваясь к картине.

\- А улыбка! – при этом Повелитель Времени поворачивается к ней полубоком и улыбается своей еле уловимой, абсолютно точно инопланетной улыбкой, спокойной и загадочной, которая всегда предвещала великие приключение, спасение планет, народов и галактик… И Клара вынуждена признать, что улыбка у него – точь-в-точь Джаконды.

[16.07.2014]


End file.
